escaperuinsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Interfaces...
Owner's More Interfaces... forum post posted on February 6th 2012. View the original post here. ---- Hello, I finally got the server updated, I'm going to be really quick and just list this update as a summary so I can carry on coding the server. Oh yeah, I got the date wrong on the base interface it says 13:00 but I updated it around 18:00 lol. Hopefully I can get another update done by tomorrow. Interfaces Pottery chat box interface, dark red text if required level not met. Smelting added "X" close button. Bank Auto-Sort Button! New Shop interface! Some buttons now have a hover image, mainly the close buttons. Proper Base and Commands interface! Skill tab tooltip! Equipment tab tooltip! When hovering over items in the equipment tab, shows individual stats of that item. Also when you left/right click and hold the button down when your mouse is on the stats box at the bottom of the tab, it'll increase the height of the box, making visible all the stats. This goes back to normal when the left/right button is released. Mouse-scroll added to Eqiupment tab stats (black box at the bottom), friends list tab and ignore list tab. Clan tab interface started, will be finished later on, just letting people see what it currently looks like. When you click on tabs now it actually selects the correct one, I set the boundaries properly for all the different gameframes: 317, 459 and 474. Log in screen now tells you what characters are not allowed to be inputted for your username/password and notifies you if your username/password is too short or long. Same with the change password interface in the chat box, which is accessible from the base interface's change password button. This is really useful because I recently found out that quite a few people were entering the usernames with double spaces (for example), and since it just displayed the "Invalid username or password" notification, they just went off the site since they didn't know what was wrong and I don't blame them since it weren't so obvious. Also now you will know if a character does exist because when you enter an existing username, you will get an "Password incorrect." notification. Passwords are also visible on the log in screen now, since a few people seem to log in then forget there password the next time they try and access the server. The Rest When withdrawing items from the bank, all items to the right that are "connected" shift to the left. A lot of weapon animations added, including turning and walking! Bandos kill count increased to 30. Bonus levels for skills (for instance, when you eat a kebab) now have individual timers, instead of all increasing and decreasing at the same time. Amount of information sent to server when character logs in has been reduced a lot. Better, faster swear filter which also works with the yell command. Only now blocks the harshest of words, since this is a private server after all, so it ain't too important to block all the offensive words you can think of. Gnome women at the Tree Gnome Stronghold can now engage in combat. Leveling up notification now shows new level in brackets at the end. Items are now dropped when your character dies! The dropped items are first only visible to your character and whoever killed you, if they are not a NPC/monster, for 3 minutes. After that, it is visible to everyone for a further 7 minutes. After a total of 10 minutes the items disappear. Untradeable items simply convert to half the amount of coins that the item is worth in the shops, for example, trimmed skill capes convert to 62,500 coins. Lit items become unlit when dropped upon death.